Dreams
by SusanneKelly
Summary: A series of drabbles relating to Shin and Heroine. AU serious fluff involved
1. Dreams

Dreams

* * *

_Prompt: is this the end? or did it just begin?_

* * *

_You. Me. Him. Her._

_It._

She dreamed again last night。

It was the same dream, the same story repeated over and over. Black day and white night. Coming to haunt her like a residential ghosts.

Outside, days come in like a river, passing by like a flash of light. Then there's the nights, so long and dreary she feared it will never end.

_Never ending_. But there wasn't a beginning, either.

She can't remember what happened over the last months, except for the repetition of the same events. Different order perhaps. Either way, it ends up with her dying.

_When shall I see you again_? She wondered out aloud._ I will miss you, my little friend. Life here won't the same without you._

Standing in front of the 5 doors, she closed her eyes and walked straight into a shadow.

_The shadow of the unknown._

At the same time, she dreamed of a boy, with bright red eyes and stoic expression.

_Goodbye, I hope I will see you again._

* * *

_Disclaimer: as much as the author finds the boiz (boys) of Amnesia incredibly attractive, she does not own any characters of Amnesia, nor the franchise itself  
_


	2. Ferris Wheels

Ferris Wheel

_Prompt: Ferris Wheel_

* * *

_Let's go on a ferris wheel_, she requested him one Sunday afternoon.

_But why_? He questioned her with quizzical eyebrows, looking up from his homeworks and casually chewing on his pencil. _You know that I have to finish my lectures._

She rolled and turned to face him. Scarlet red hair, they reminded her of red tears that fell from the sky, on the day of the lunar eclipse.

"Shin." She said. "You look sad."

With her back turned against him, and her soft hair matted neatly on her shoulder, she looked like a cat.

"Why?" He asked simply, "there is no reason for me to be sad."

_I don't know either_, she replied quietly,_ but today feels different. Like when the weather forecast predicted a strong easterly wind, and then there's a west blowing our way._

_Is that so? I'd rather wish that wont happen._ Walking across to the window sill, he wrapped his arms around her frail frame. _We will be okay this time. He promised himself. No matter how many more times you have to die._

_Do you still accept my proposal to go to the Showground, Shin_? She asked him, tilting her head toward him.

_As much I hate to avoid doing work_, he sighed, _let's go_. Might as well make it memorable. He added silently.

_31st of July. Just a few more days._

* * *

Disclaimer: as much I appreciate Amnesia, I do not own any of the characters


	3. Melody

**Summer Melody**

It was summer. A bright, scorching summer which offered no hope of any relief.

She sat in front of the swing set, contemplating about her life and such. As any normal university students would do.'

Her life. Her hope. Her dreams.

Are they all still hers?

She remembered the days when she ran free, in her old high school. Barefoot, gently humming her favourite songs as she gently strummed her guitar.

_Blue._

_Her songs were like colours. In a world of whiteness, only her songs painted his world colourful._

_Yet how much did she knew?_

_Only her melody will tell the story._

* * *

**Hello, stranger**

He always watched her from the corner.

_They were friends since infancy, their parents suddenly decided to give birth to them at the same hospital, and then bought their houses right next to each other. His mother have always claimed it to be fate, but he believed it to be something different. A mere coincidence. Something that should never have happened in the first place._

_As far as he remembered, she had always been brilliant. Smart, pretty, she had the world fawning at her feet._

_But what was he?_

_A simple stranger? A mere childhood friend?_

_He shuddered at the thought._

Freedom was a concept that was so far, yet so close.

* * *

**When it Rains**

When summer comes she likes to stand in the rain, and feel the droplets of rain fall upon her, as suddenly and unexpected as when he kisses her.

She misses him. A lot.

He was a rebel. Not that anything more needs to be said.

Sometimes she would find him outside her apartment. His hair ruffled by the wind and clothes drenched with water. Without words, she could tell that he had been arguing with his father again.

"Shin", she whispered quietly, "you should come in"

Without words, he would gild into her apartment like a ghost and take residence on her couch like a lot kitten.

Sometimes, she would ask him if he wants tea, and then gently persuade him to talk to her. Sometimes too, she would just order him to take a shower, and wear her old pyjamas and then sleep on the sofa, for the night being.

Silence. They found comfort in each other being silent, yet they were unusually communicative in their secret ways.

When he had finally relaxed, she would text his father, and tell him that he is safe.

Her melody changes, he notices, from happy to sad, from sad to happy. Such is the life they are playing at.

_Summer was their favourite season. Quiet and reserved, yet there was colour at every corner of their life._

* * *

_AN:  
_I originally intended this to be a oneshot thing, but it somehow exploded into the things that you've just read as above.


End file.
